User talk:Teh Conscript
Welcome Hi, welcome to Happy Tree Friends Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Happy Tree Friends Fanon Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ThE unregistered contributor (Talk) 19:25, May 12, 2011 YOU! ARE! AWESOME!!! Brittonbubba :Thanks! My mission in this wiki is fight with vandalism. If you need help, call me. Hello. Hi, I am new to the wiki and I would like to know how to make the character like Buckethead. I just need to know and where to find the template. Please help. Mayor Zain 07:20, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, I not know about this template, but I can create new. Conscript Reporting! 19:12, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Adminship You're an admin, and he is blocked. User:Mectrixctic (Talk) 03:17, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you! Conscript Reporting! 01:17, May 27, 2011 (UTC) KamenRiderThrust He says someone on HTF Social wants your attention. Brittonbubba Uh... Huston, we have a problem. There's another vandal which goes by the number 201.144.51.41. Please get the ban hammer! NOW!!! Brittonbubba Fuck! Help me! There's this user called Pooooop and he is spamming articles of nonsense!!!! Brittonbubba P.S. HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLP!!!! Bloody promote meh. As Britton said, I actually want to be an admin/bureaucrat. So please promote me! Hello peoples.... I am Zain! 20:52, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Please protect my page, too! oAo Brittonbubba My Entire page of Ziggles was Destroyed! Please, Ban this asscrack.His name is A Wikia contributor.He deleted all of my stuff on the Ziggles page and called it ugly shit!Im not going to deal with this shit already!Ban that ass! ~Sweet_Tooth98 Great, Now my profile page Fell Victim "A Wikia Contributor" just went to my entire profile name and destroyed everything this time.He switched all the stuff to swearing, bad talk, and sexual words.Thats why my entire profile is blank now, i removed it.BAN THAT BASTERD! ~Sweet_Tooth98 PROOF HE KEEPS REDOING MY PAGE AFTER I FIX IT EVERY TIME. :I banned this motherfucker. Your articles is safe again! : :U Banned that guy!?YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! :I very happy for you! ^_^ Conscript Reporting! 01:03, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :Well it was like, Every second i fixed my user page he messed it up again and my Ziggles page was redone and i was writing it when it happened i was panicing so the page looks crappy now xD Thank You Thank u for fixing my pages when they were being vandalized by A Wikia Contributor.He made a new name and started trying to destroy my pages again.lmao. Anyway thx for fixing them.I havent logged on in a while.' ~Sweet_Tooth98 OMG Omg Omg Omg I want to edit my Twisted Tree Friends:Black page to add more character bios and stuff and it wont let me it claims im not aloowed to edit it it says "View Source" i think.I thought it lets the creator of the page edit it only 0_0 Excuse me... I would like to have my page on Fiery unlocked, please. I would like to have a way to edit it in the future, and if there are any more vandals, I'll take care of them myself. Also, since I'm feeling benevolent today, I would also like you to un-ban the "vandals". WolfNya 15:57, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :I would gladly, but I do not have the status of a bureaucrat here. I will ask main administrator, so he gave me that status. Okay? Conscript Reporting! 01:46, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Man. Not including vandals, this wiki used to be FLOURISHING with activity. Why can't Wikia advertise wikis with little attention? Brittonbubba :I dunno. But I think about advertising on other sites. Conscript Reporting! 01:23, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :Alright. I think that's a good idea. Brittonbubba Excuse me? Can you make me an admin? I am the admin for two wikis, Black Kat Wiki and Ultimate Fantendo Wiki. So... Why not I be an admin here? I want to be able to make names in other languages for characters so that I can be helpful. Understand? Thanks. Your friend, Brittonbubba. ;) I would gladly, but I do not have the status of a bureaucrat here. I will ask main administrator, so he gave me that status. Okay? Conscript Reporting! 01:46, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! :D Brittonbubba HELP! Anonymous 24.77.39.44 is Ilovemyocs in disguise! Ban her! Ban her! IlovemyOCs is back! This time, she's "Lol-I-troll-you"! Ban the fucker! Warning Hi. I'm a Battlefield Wiki admin and b'crat. Our wiki has recently been tipped off about a planned and co-ordinated vandalism attack on several wiki's - including both mine and yours (evidence in this screenshot, near the bottom). I just thought I should warn you, and you were the most recently-active admin here that I could find... - 23:05, September 25, 2011 (UTC) FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!! Assholes! They can't do shit with their balls! I need to become an admin!! :What? Ze vandals iz about attack the wiki? OH SHIT! We must defend self! Conscript Reporting! 21:22, October 8, 2011 (UTC) So Words! Thanks for the last May 29th, 2011 date you blocked those users who are ruining the wiki! P.S: You know what? You rock! You are AWESOME! If you be good on my talk page and say thank you, then thanks dude, you're the best! GuilllepxDymanda! 21:02, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Boris' species Since Boris' page is locked, you may want to add the category "felines" to his article. Also, can you unlock Mr. Pickles' page so I can add a photo to it? Lord O' Darkness 15:16, March 25, 2012 (UTC)